


the things we do

by Blueberrycreme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, sometimes i just need to write things down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrycreme/pseuds/Blueberrycreme
Summary: (If you read some of my other stories, you may have already guessed it: I have a writersblock.)This is a collection of my one shots. Some are cute, some are angsty, smutty, funny or just them being malec.





	1. silver fox

„I’m serious Magnus.“, Jace slighty rolled his eyes, turning right from where they were walking down the hall in the institute. 

Lifting his hand, Magnus placed it on Jaces shoulder, stopping him. Raising his eyebrow, Magnus crosses his arms over his chest. He was wearing a dark silky shirt that was woven through with gold. Necklaces fell over his chest. 

„So you are telling me that Alec since I’ve last seen him three days ago hasn’t stopped working?“, Magnus asked, eyes going wide. He knew that Alec was a workaholic and that before they met, he basically had done this too. But since they became a thing, Alec had somewhat became calmer, more peaceful with himself. 

„No. I mean he has slept and eaten. But both just minimally and he is slowly becoming scary.“, Jace rolled his eyes but Magnus knew that he meant good. 

Nodding, Magnus sighed. 

„Alright. Where is he now?“

After Jace had told him more about how Alec had basically done nothing but working, had a fight with his father (again) and had shouted at a new shadowhunter for messing up orders, they arrived at the control centre. 

Looking down, Magnus could see Alec who was leaning over what seemed like a large three dimensional map of New York. They took down the stairs, walking past other Shadowhunters who seemed partly stressed and kept looking at Alec like he was going to eat them alive, even though the head of the institute had yet not looked up from the map.

Clearing his throat, Jace stopped behind Alec, starting at his back, Magnus beside him. 

When the taller one didn’t react, Jace sighed.

„Alec.“,Jace then said, clearly annoyed. 

„What?“, Alec finally hissed, neither looking up nor turning around. „I don’t care what it is Jace, I need to finish this.“,he mumbled. Every other person would only have heard a professional head of the institute and soldier, but Magnus could clearly hear the suppressed tiredness in his voice.

Stepping beside Alexander, who was still not looking up, Magnus nodded his head at Jace to let him know that he could handle this. Nodding back, Jace worriedly looked at Alec for one last time before heading off. 

„Well, ouch.“, Magnus chuckled lightly, leaning against the table. 

Looking up sharply, their eyes met for less then a second before Alec looked back down again. 

„Oh, Magnus, hey...“, He said, focus back on the blue shimmering map. 

Raising a brow, Magnus waited for more to come but apparently that was all that his boyfriend had to say.

Lowering his voice, Magnus tried to get a good look at the other ones face. 

„Alec? Are you okay?“, Magnus voice was gentle and full of affection.

Looking up briefly again, Alec nodded and looked back at what seemed a map of werewolf packs in New York.

„Yeah sure.“, he said, using his hand to turn the map to a new angle.

Nodding, Magnus looked around the room. Shadowhunters where still running all around the room and halls, some of them caught starring at them. 

„Alright. Then why haven’t you even looked at me properly yet?“, he looked back at Alec, a slight trace of hurt in his soft voice.

„I-what?“, Alec shook his head, finally looking up.

Alec eyes grew wide. His mouth forming an „o“. 

They continued looking at each other, Magnus now slightly smirking while Alec took him in. To say that Magnus looked gorgeous would be and understatement. The high warlock of Brooklyn always did. But what was more important was that Alec’s boyfriend had colored his hair silver. It was still in a Mohawk and still dark at the roots, but the rest was colored silver with white streaks in them.

Gulping, Alec forgot about his work for a moment.

„Wow.“, he breathed out before shaking his head and blushing at how dumb that sounded.

Magnus smirk only grew.

„Do you like it?“,he asked, suddenly nervous. It was weird, in the past Magnus had never really cared what his partners thought about his style. But he did care what Alec thought. What made Alec blush or what made Alec want to rip the clothes off his skin. 

A small smile appeared on Alec lips. 

„Yeah. Yes I do.“, he breathed out, when he suddenly remembered the task at hand.

Closing his eyes for a moment, mostly so he could get a clear head and didn’t have to looked at his breathtaking boyfriend, Alec tried get back to work.

„Listen Magnus I do really have to get back to this and-„ he started but was interrupted.

„No.“, simply stated Magnus, crossing his arms over his chest and firmly looking up at Alec who now had opened his eyes again and looked rather confused.

„What?“, Alec asked.

Pushing himself off the table, Magnud uncrossed his arms again.

„You are not going back to work Alec.“, he said.

„Why-„

„Because-„ Magnus breathed in „you can’t continue like this. Working night and day. It’s not going to happen.“, Magnus shook his head.

Smiling slightly, Alec gently shook his head.

„I appreciate that you worry so much Magnus but-„, he began but was yet again interrupted by Magnus glare.

„No. No ‚but‘ or ‚Clave orders‘.“,Magnus rolled his eyes at the last one. 

Extending his hand towards Alec, he smiled.

„Come on pretty boy, let’s take a walk.“


	2. a pleasurable surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically smut. Just Alec fucking Magnus on his desk in the institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys know: I just can’t picture Alec being a bottom.

A knock on the door made Alec look up. 

Izzy had brought over her report a few minutes earlier and now he was reading it so he could talk to the clave about the incident with the demon that wanted to make cows attack mundanes. Usual stuff. 

“Come in!”, he said. Hopefully it wasn’t Maryse that wants him to talk with Imogen Herondale again. 

The door opened and in came a smiling Magnus Bane. Even after half a year of dating Alec couldn’t help the butterflies in his tummy from spreading.

Standing up, he made his way towards his boyfriend who now closed the door.

“Hi.”, Alec breathed out, sliding one arm around Magnus waist to pull him closer.  
Looking up at him, Magnus eyes twinkled with mischief. Ducking down slightly, Alec met him halfway, pressing a small kiss against his soft lips.  
As he wanted to withdraw to ask the warlock about his day, Magnus reached up, bringing him back down in a more passionate kiss. Letting out a surprised sound, Alec then melted against him. Moving his lips in sync with Magnus’ which were now parting to grant him access. It felt like it was natural to let his tongue sink into Magnus mouth, Alec didn’t even think about it anymore. Only when Magnus let out a small moan, Alec let his other hand shift to cup his boyfriends cheek. 

Suddenly very aware of their surroundings, Alec carefully pulled back, looking down into Magnus shining brown eyes.

“Maybe...uhm... someone could walk in.”, he finished, blushing when he realized that a certain part of his body didn’t mind the closeness at all. His dick wasn’t hard yet, but with Magnus being pressed close like this it would take much longer.

Apparently he wasn’t as subtle as he wished because Magnus smirked, his hand slowly beginning to travel up Alec’s chest, pressing down against the planes of muscles. 

“What are locks for?”, he whispered.

A shiver ran down Alec’s spin. 

“Someone could hear us.”, he gulped.

Shaking his head, Magnus chuckled.

“Perks of dating a warlock.”, Magnus smirked, lightly pushing into his chest so they began to walk backwards. 

Snapping his finger, Alec heard the door lock.

Lifting his over hand off Alec’s chest too, blue flames began to dance around the warlocks hands and with a clap all walls shimmered for a moment. Nobody could hear what was going on. 

Alec gulped.

“There’s a camera.”, he murmured, ducking his head to whispered into Magnus ear. Now his dick definitely enjoyed himself.

A snap.

The light on the camera went off.

Grabbing Magnus hips, Alec crashed his lips against the his. They now stood next to his desk, which was completely empty except from a few reports and a closed laptop.

Biting his lip, Magnus pushed himself further into Alec. His hand began to explore the Shadowhunter’s chest again, his dress pants suddenly feeling way to tight.

Half an hour ago he had been at home. Reading a book when he began to think about his shadowhunter. His face, soft when talking to him but intense when pounding into Magnus. His muscles and his chest hair that Magnus loves to comb his fingers through. His deep voice and how much it turned him on when it was used to tell him dirty things. Alec became surprisingly vocal when they had sex.

Drawing back, he looked up at Alec whose chest was rising and falling fast, his hair tousled from when Magnus had run his hands through it a minute ago.

He wanted to say something but was stopped when Alec grabbed his hips once again to spin him around. Magnus back was now pressed against Alec’s.

“We have to hurry okay? I’m still working.”, Alec rasped out, his mouth against Magnus ear while his hands traveled around his body to press against his lower stomach slowly reaching down.

“I’m always in for a quickie.”, the last word was half swallowed by a moan when Alec grabbed his aroused dick through his pants.  
Letting his head fall back against Alec’s shoulder he wiggled his hips.  
Hissing, Alec pushed bis front into Magnus still clothed ass.

“Fuck.”,Magnus breathed out, the feel of Alec’s thick cock against his asscheeks was just to good.

“I will.”, Alec answered, his hand swiftly making their way over his pants, pulling them and his maroon colored underwear down in one go, so that his asscheeks were free and his dick sprang out.

Magnus moan was cut off by Alec gently pushing his shoulders down so he was now leaning over the table, Magnus hands gripping the table while his cheek pressed against the wood.  
He could hear Alec opening his own pants and pulling out his cock, the opening of his mouth before he spit into he fingers, lowering them onto Magnus dark hole. 

A year back Alec would never have thought that one day this office would be his and that he would now be standing inside here, fucking his drop dead gorgeous boyfriend on the table.  
Slowly pushing on finger in, his dick switched when Magnus moaned and pushed his ass a little more up. He became harder each second.  
Alec always considered his body normal, trained but just a body. But when they first had sex, Magnus had moaned on the sight when he pushed down Alec’s underwear. When Alec asked what it was, Magnus had complimented his apparently impressive size. Alec had shrugged it off, but after he had seen Magnus’ asshole stretched around him, he was thankful for every lustfilled scream that he ripped out of his boyfriend because of it. 

Adding another finger, he wanted to prepare Magnus fast. After all people would need something from him every now and then. When he added another finger, three now, he looked at Magnus closed eyes and open hanging mouth, the knuckles on his hands that were gripping the table turning white.

Smirking, Alec withdraw his fingers. 

Positioning himself behind Magnus, he tightly gripped his hips with one hand while the other one help to guide his cock into Magnus entrance. The beginning was always a little rough, having to push through the ring of muscles. Grunting he kept pushing, a loud moan escaping the warlock from the filled feeling. When his head was seated inside the tight ass, his other hand joined to grip onto Magnus hips. 

From here on he wanted to fill Magnus in one go. 

Smirking he looked forward to the shuddering and screaming mess his boyfriend would become.

Gripping onto those bronzed hips tightly, he slammed forward, his hard dick pushing through the tight walls until he was fully seated within Magnus ass. Magnus had indeed screamed out a approving moan, it was so hot how confident Alec got while fucking. 

Breathing in a few time Alec only waited a little for his boyfriend to adjust. Then he pulled himself out a little, gently rocking forward, testing the waters.  
When Magnus moaned and looked back at him with a lustfilled look and an open hanging mouth, Alec took it as an encouragement to continue a little rougher. They both enjoyed rough. 

Pulling himself out all the way, he let himself sink in again.

Magnus couldn’t think properly. He could feel Alec’s tight yet loving grip on his hips while his ass was burning. His vision going white every time Alec’s thickness stretched his flesh and hit his spot. 

“Ha-harder!”,he managed to breath out, or was he shouting? He honestly didn’t care even thought he knew he would feel this for days. The sex with Alec was the best in his life. Something about their unique connection and love and trust made a great combination.

He could feel Alec pulling out almost completely again, his walls contracting, before slamming back in again with a load moan. One of his hands letting go of Magnus hips, placing it back down next to Magnus head, leaning forward for anew angle. Now he didn’t continue to pull all the way out to slam back in again, Alec now hardly rocked his penis inside him as fast as he could. His grunts in Magnus ear only made him come faster. 

“Alec! I-I-“,he whimpered before the feeling in his stomach took over his senses. He came untouched. Just on Alec’s cock which really was porn star worthy looking. 

Alec softly bit down onto his earlobe, before Magnus ass was filled with warm fluid and Alec satisfied moan filled his ear.

Rocking his hips a few more times, Alec carefully withdraw. He knew how sensitive Magnus must be after what they just had done. 

Gasping at the sudden emptiness, Magnus looked over his shoulder into Alec’s eyes which were tanking over his exposed backside.  
He felt cum dripping out of his ass.

“Well...that was something.”, Magnus breathlessly chuckled. His whole body trembling when he stood up and turned around. 

A knock startled them.

“Mr. Lightwood I need you to look at something.”, a male voice told from the other side.

Kissing Magnus quick while they pulled up their pants and the warlock cleaned the desk with his magic, Alec smiled shyly. How he could go from slamming into Magnus to shy in a minute was beyond the other one. 

“Told you we had to be quick.”, Alec whispered.


	3. Shower fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all need some malec shower scene. Here is some fluff.

Alec had come home around ten minutes ago. Taking off his jacket and placing his bow by the door, he had walked into the loft with a happy sigh. His day had been nothing but stressful, first Aldertree with one request after the other and then the clave that wanted to know everything that was or was not going on in the institute. They even asked him about his love life with “the high warlock of Broklynn Magnus Bane” before he cut them off with a formal explanation that it was basically none of their business. 

When he had finally gotten home, he went further into the loft to search for his boyfriend, in need for a hug. 

After a few unanswered calls for him, he finally heard the water running in the shower.

Smiling, he walked up to the bathroom door. Putting his hand onto the doorknob, he froze for a moment. His boyfriend was showering. He had a boyfriend and he was allowed to come in. A warm feeling began to spread in his stomach. Opening the door he was welcomed by a wave of steam. 

Magnus back was turned his way and he was humming a slow song. 

The smile on Alec’s face grew and he knew that if someone else could see him now they wouldn’t believe that the love struck guy in the doorway was the same that barked around orders the whole day long. 

“Hey.”, Alec finally breathed out. 

Jumping a little, Magnus spun around looking alarmed before relaxing when his gaze met Alec’s.   
The water that was causing all the steam that was floating around the room was tripping over every curve of his body. Over his dark hair that was falling over his forehead, over his stomach muscles and over the curve of his perfect ass. 

“You startled me Alexander.”, Magnus laugher softly, lifting his hand to reach for the still in the doorway standing Alec. 

Walking towards Magnus, Alec took a few long strides before he stood in front of the shower. He could feel a few drops wetting the front of his clothes but didn’t care as he stared down into his mans eyes. Gripping onto the showers door, so he wouldn’t fall. Alec leaned in. 

Magnus lips were soft like always but also wet and warm from the water. Lifting his hand to cup his cheek, Alec smiled into the kiss. Yes, this was helping a lot. A wet hand was placed on his stomach and Magnus slowly parted his lips. 

Alec could remember the first time he let himself taste the other man like that. The slow and shy parting of their lips before their tongues had met in one hesitant touch. It had sent fire up Alec’s spine and it still did. Turning his head slightly to the right, Alec let his tongue move forward with a giddy feeling to deepen the kiss. Magnus mouth opened further and then their tongues met. Biting down on Alec’s bottom lip, Magnus pulled lightly. He knew it drove Alec insane. He discovered that at their first real makeout session when they had been alone in the loft and ended up on the couch, Alec’s hands around his waist, holding him tightly, while Magnus sat on his lap with his fingers in the shadowhunters hair. When Magnus had bitten down onto his lips for the first time Alec had frozen for a moment but when Magnus wanted to pull away and apologize, Alec had driven forward, deepening the kiss even more and the second time when Magnus did it, a few minutes later, Alec had moaned softly into the kiss. 

„Take your clothes off.“, Magnus pulled away from their kiss, staring wide eyed up at Alec, the water still running over his body. There was nothing sexual about the request, softly spoken.

„Okay.“, Alec breathed out before taking a step back to strip out of his clothes, Magnus had turned back around, letting the water run over his front and face. 

Now naked, Alec walked into the shower. Shuddering when the first stream of water hit his body. Relaxing, he placed his hands on Magnus hips. Sighing, he let his forehead rest on Magnus shoulder, Alec’s front pressed to his back.   
Wrapping his arms further around the other man, Alex breathed him in. 

„I missed you.“, Alex whispered into the other ones ear, softly kissing his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and ideas on what to write next! :)


End file.
